madeyefires_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Maiocco Wedding Ceremony Script
Processional Ends Minister: '''Please be seated. '''MInister: We’re all here today to celebrate the relationship of Maria Elizabeth Young and Christian Maiocco and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we’re a group of the most important people in their lives and they’ve brought us here to publically recognize that we’ve all played some special part in the love they share today. Maria and Christian wanted me to thank you all for being here and to recognize how important each and every one of you are to their relationship. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn’t make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration. Speaking of important people, there were none more important in influencing the lives of Maria and Christian than their parents. With that being said, who gives Maria away in marriage to this man? Richard: “Her mother and I” At this point the Father let’s go of Maria's arm, hugs and kisses her and gives her hand to Christian and sits down. Maria then hands her flowers to the maid of honor and Christian and Maria then stand there holding hands facing one another. They can be holding hands at this point or standing side-by-side facing the minister. Minister: '''Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple’s love. It’s a way to tell one another that no matter how much you snore or how much you spent while out at the shopping mall, we’re still in this together. Marriage is telling the person you love that you’re not going anywhere and that’s a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another. A good marriage must be built on the foundation of this commitment. In marriage the “little” things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, “I love you” at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right partner — it is being the right partner . The road that has brought Maria and Christian here today hasn’t been easy. It’s been filled with challenges that they weren’t necessarily prepared for. But together they’ve taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love. If any person can show just cause why they should not be joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace Reading '''Minister: In the Bible, first Corinthians chapter 13, verses four through eight tells us: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Reading of the Vows Minister: Maria and Christian, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don’t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today. Maria, ladies first. Maria: I promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife. I will be by your side to share with you your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. As your companion, I will seek to be open and honest with you, to forgive you as Christ has forgiven me, and to always remind you of the Lord’s plans and promises. Forever I devote my love and my life to you from this day forward. Christian: '''Reads his vows. Exchanging of Rings '''Minister: Maria and Christian will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another. Minister: '''Christian, please take Maria’s hand and repeat these words. '''Minister: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, Christian: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, Minister: for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Christian: '''for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. '''Minister: '''Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day '''Christian: '''Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day '''Minister: '''and know that my love is present, '''Christian: and know that my love is present, Minister: even when I am not. Christian: even when I am not. Christian puts ring on Marias finger Minister: '''Maria, please take Christian’s hand and repeat these words. '''Minister: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, Maria: '''I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, '''Minister: '''for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. '''Maria: '''for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. '''Minister: '''Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day '''Maria: '''Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day '''Minister: and know that my love is present, Maria: and know that my love is present, Minister: '''even when I am not. '''Maria: even when I am not. Maria puts ring on Christians finger. The I Do’s Minister: '''Christian and Maria you have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we’re off to the reception to celebrate. '''Minister: Maria– do you take Christian to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? Maria: I do. Minister: '''Christian – do you take this Maria to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? '''Christian: I do. Minister: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Maiocco you may kiss your bride for the very first time. They kiss on the lips for the first time. '''Minister: '''It’s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Maiocco!